Biting Cold
by Kholinar
Summary: [Elsanna - WARNING: Smut - Oneshot] Anna wants something, and there's only one person whose powers can give it to her.


**So...I've had this fantasy floating around in my mind for a while. I might add a morning-after type chapter. I have the idea rolling around and I'm not quite sure what to do with it. Either way, this thing has absolutely no plot, but I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Mostly because ice dildos. Yeah, you heard me. Goddamn ice dildos.**

**As always, I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Elsa smiled as she heard her bedroom door behind her open.

She had been rewording and fixing old outdated laws for hours. She could use the break, her back was getting stiff.

A small shuffling sound reached her ears and she heard the door close softly behind her. The smile deepened as she heard the metallic sounds of the lock on her door snap into place. Footfalls padded against the floor as the intruder walked towards the desk that the Queen of Arendelle was seated at. She was moments from turning around to greet her visitor when she felt a hand creep up the back of her neck and into her hair.

She released a gasp as her head was pulled forcibly backwards and a pair of lips were crushed against her own. Her eyes widened in surprise, recognizing the kisser. She relaxed a bit and leaned in, responding back. When her intruder pulled back for air, she managed to gasp out, "Anna, wha-"

"Shhhh."

And she was immediately cut off by her sister's soft lips crashing down onto hers once again. She felt the hand in her hair tug backwards to pull her head back, causing pinpricks of pain against her scalp. She groaned into the kiss, the pain and pleasure mixing together blissfully. The room's temperature fell a few degrees before Anna released her, and she groaned again at the loss of contact.

She looked up at her sister's adoring eyes and almost gasped at the look she saw. They were half lidded, staring at her with pure lust. Anna's eyes glanced up and down her body, thoroughly inspecting her. She noticed that the woman paid close attention to her hips and the slit in her dress that led almost completely up her thigh. Anna's eyes continued upwards, stopping on her breasts and her exposed collar. Her sister leaned in closer.

"Elsa..."

The queen had never felt so exposed, but the words that came out of her little sister's mouth forced any other thoughts away. Anna's voice was husky, lower than she had ever heard it before, and it sent tingles down her spine.

"__Fuck me."__

Elsa let out a soft moan. Her breathing grew a bit shallower, and it took all of her willpower to reign herself in. She stood up, Anna releasing her hair as she did so, and she looked into the eyes of her younger sister. Those determined eyes held a challenge, and the queen could never let that go unanswered. She felt warm, too warm, even as the temperature continued to drop.

Her eyes narrowed as she took a step into Anna's personal space and held herself centimeters away from the younger woman. She leaned in next to her ear, and bit down on the princess's earlobe, scraping her teeth down its length. Anna shuddered.

Elsa smiled sadistically as she murmured into her sister's ear. "Is that what your really want?"

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding back, trying not to reach out and touch the woman in front of her. The voice she replied with rang clear, bright, bold. "**Yes**."

Elsa ran a single hand down her sister's body, her cold fingertips brushing lightly over her sister's breasts and settling on her waist. "Oh? How badly do you want it?"

Anna whimpered. "__Please__."

Elsa's voice grew coarse. "Please, what?"

Anna let out a breath of air, and her voice held a new edge, "Please, __Your Majesty__." The redhead rolled her head back to look into her older sister's eyes. "__Take me__, Elsa."

Elsa's grin turned into a smirk, but seconds later faded as she moved her hands up to Anna's face. Her touch was light, cold – always cold, but her eyes became momentarily clear as she looked at her younger sister earnestly.

"Anna. If I go too far... just say the word."

The younger woman nodded her assent firmly, and the smirk made its way back to the queen's face. "Well then, if that's the case..."

Elsa moved her hands down and pushed at her sister's chest. Anna's feet were forced backward. Her breath hitched as Elsa walked – no, __swaggered __closer, with a heavy look in her eyes. She took a step back, then another as her sister followed her, showing no signs of stopping.

Her knees touched the side of the bed, and then Elsa was right there, towering over her. She was pushed again, harder this time, and her back bounced slightly against the mattress. Elsa immediately went for her neck, sucking and biting, causing small red marks to appear. Anna groaned. They __hurt__, and gods knew they would leave bruises in the morning. The thought made Anna quiver in excitement, warmth pooling between her legs, and she leaned into the bites, desperate to be touched.

Her eyes widened as Elsa suddenly stood back. The blonde woman gripped the top of her dress and __pulled__. The fabric gave easily and ripped down the front. She pulled it off of Anna and was right back on top of her, running her hands down her body, stopping to cup her fabric covered breasts lightly. The queen pressed a kiss to her sister's mouth, working her tongue past the others lips. Anna melted against her, groaning her appreciation.

Elsa smirked against Anna's mouth and squeezed the hand cupping her sister's breast, __hard__.

Anna pulled her face back from her sister's and groaned loudly. Her head fell against the bed and she pressed her shoulders back as she gave herself more leverage to raise her hips and grind against the woman atop her. Elsa pulled her own body away, smiling smugly, and pulled her sister's bra down, easily diverting her attention. She attacked a nipple with her mouth, licking once, twice, before pulling it into her mouth completely. She sucked lightly as she moved her cold fingertips slowly down Anna's stomach.

Anna's whimper turned into a guttural moan as Elsa's fingers grew closer to where she needed them to be. The queen let out a hot breath as she realized there was no fabric separating her from her destination. Her hand slipped downwards and found their target, sliding a single digit over her sister's lower lips. Anna hissed at the touch, "Gods, you're freezing."

Her sister let out a bemused laugh. "Is it too much for you?"

Anna gave her a look and thrust her hips upwards, "It's __never __enough."

The queen gave her a sly smile and began moving her hand once more. She swept her fingertips over her sister's cluster of nerves and massaged slowly, delighting in the way the redhead bucked against her hand. Seeing her sister writhing underneath her was intoxicating. The whimpers and muffled groans almost drew her into a frenzy. She began to move her hand a bit faster, admiring her handiwork as the beautiful woman she was touching tried even harder to arch closer to the source of her pleasure.

Elsa took pity on her sister and moved her hand farther down, feeling arrogant as she reached the wet folds. Anna was practically __dripping__. She shoved two fingers into her sister, earning a loud cry from her as she stroked her fervently. Her thumb found her sister's clit, and she pressed down on the hard mound as she found her rhythm.

She felt Anna coil up, her moans growing louder as she grew closer and closer to her peak. Elsa could tell how close she was, and as soon as her sister's muscles bore down on her hand, she pulled back completely. She took a step back, removing all contact, her smug look bearing down on the younger girl.

Anna yelled at the loss of contact. Her hands that had been gripping the blankets released the fabric, and then were pulled into fists as she slammed them back onto the bed angrily. She raised her head to look up at her sister, standing next to the bed, poised like the royal monarch she was. It only served to make her more incensed. She narrowed her eyes, "__Elsa!__"

The queen let out a delighted cackle.

"Elsa, get __back __here."

"Or what?"

Anna growled, her pent up passion blinding her, not understanding why Elsa would play these games with her.

The queen moved to whisper in her sister's ear, careful not to touch her. "Oh, Anna. You know you're not in control here."

Anna glared at her older sister but said nothing. Elsa continued, "You've been a bad, bad girl. You think you can just walk into my domain and force me to do your bidding?"

A ruthless smile graced her lips, "I think you need to be punished."

Anna's eyes widened. A slow, mischievous grin came to her, and she licked her lips.

Elsa looked down at her, demanding. "Get on your knees."

The younger woman complied, pulling herself up into the position and leaning back against her calves. The queen followed her to the middle of the bed and pulled her into a kiss. It was slow, luxurious, and Anna could feel her passion begin rise up again. She __hmmm__'d happily and deepened the kiss, running her tongue along her sister's lower lip. Elsa obliged and met Anna's tongue with her own. The queen dragged her closer, holding their bodies as close together as possible while their tongues danced.

What Anna didn't know was that behind her back, the queen was weaving her magic. As Elsa pulled her lips back from her sister's, she grabbed Anna's hands in her own.

She kissed her knuckles one by one, then formed a small circlet of ice around both wrists. Anna let out a small breath of air and shuddered, but looked quizzically at Elsa as her sister raised her arms above her head. She heard a small click and gasped as Elsa's hands released hers and came back into view.

She looked up and her eyes grew wide when she saw that the cuffs around her wrists were connected to a long chain of ice that was linked to the ceiling. She shuddered and couldn't help but start panting. Elsa was __tying her up__?

The queen leaned back and stood up from the bed. She turned away from Anna and took a few steps forward, swinging her hips. She grinned before raising her arms above her head, and slowly let them back down. As she did, the icy dress she was wearing began dissipating into thin tendrils of frost.

Anna looked on appreciatively, her nerves throbbing as she watched her sister strip herself down. She made a move to go to Elsa, but her restraints held her in place. Her breath rumbled in her chest.

Elsa turned back to her sister, completely naked, and sauntered back onto the bed. She looked Anna up and down and waved her hand slightly. The chain glided upwards, forcing her sister to stop leaning on her calves and pulling her fully onto her knees.

The queen moved up to the princess once more and unhooked the clasp on the undergarment half-covering her breasts. She pulled the bra off and threw it, not caring at all where it landed. She ran a cold finger over Anna's nipple and delighted at the gasp she caused. Her other hand wrapped around the petite woman's waist as she pulled their bodies together. She shoved her leg in between the younger woman's and smiled haughtily as the princess arched, attempting to grind against her.

Her smile growing seductive, Elsa moved her hand up from the redhead's breast and past her collar to encircle her fingers delicately around her neck. She applied pressure lightly, and the younger girl couldn't handle herself. Anna shifted her head back and let out the most hoarse, guttural moan the queen had ever heard her make.

Elsa removed her other hand from the woman's hip and pointed it at the mattress, releasing her powers again. She leaned close to Anna's ear, the hand around the princess's neck relaxing only slightly.

She mumbled so softly, the younger sister almost didn't catch the words whispered in her ear. "You've been a naughty girl, Anna."

Elsa's lower fingertips flicked, and Anna gasped loudly as a rounded icy shaft pressed itself against the entrance of her folds. The queen relished the sound, purring against her ear. The gasp turned into a groan as the shaft slipped inside her, moving steadily until it filled her entirely. Anna shivered. Not from cold, but from the blood pounding through her body. She needed __more.__

Elsa waved her hand and the cold rod slid out of her sister. The younger woman mewled, begging for it again. The queen pressed a small kiss to Anna's lips and growled, "You're __mine,__" as she plunged the shaft into her wetness once again.

The older sister looked down at the princess, passion barely contained. Her magic continued to assault the younger sibling and she took perverse pleasure in watching her sister grind against the rod. She moved the hand that was holding onto Anna's neck down to her own mound and began rubbing herself.

Anna saw what the queen was doing and began grinding harder, pulling herself tight against her restraints for leverage. Knowing her sister was getting off watching her made her excitement more intense, and she had to hold back a scream of sick pleasure. She could feel the ice melting inside her as she rode the frigid creation, sliding it in and out of her, hitting just the right spot to make her moan over and over.

Elsa gasped at the sight and pushed two fingers inside herself, matching the rhythm Anna had set. Her sister's deep moans set off a flurry inside her and warmth pooled itself in her stomach, pressing for release. She pressed her fingers as deep as they could go and panted her sister's name as she finally convulsed – her whole body ceased movement as she hit her peak, her lower muscles throbbing against her own digits.

Anna saw her sister go rigid and she cried out. Passion overtook her as she fucked the cold rod, her legs quivering as she squeezed it into her vaginal walls. She moved hard and fast, rocking herself onto it until she hit her climax, moaning loudly as she rode the intense waves of pleasure.

Elsa managed to catch her breath and looked to her younger sister as the princess came down from her powerful orgasm. She saw the woman's hands grasp the chain binding her so she could keep herself from going limp. The queen crawled to her and kissed her soundly, releasing the magic underneath her sister. Anna sighed into the kiss and smiled, clearly content.

The older sister broke the kiss and rocked back on her thighs so she could look at her sister suspended from the ceiling.

"Seven kingdoms, Anna. You're gorgeous."

She admired the sweat dripping down the woman's body. The temperature in the room was so low, she was surprised it wasn't frosting over. As Elsa looked around, she noticed there were small snow flurries flying throughout the room.

Anna practically beamed at her sister. "I had no idea you... could do this." She wiggled her arms, the chain making a clinking sounds. Her breath was still coming out in small pants.

Elsa gave her sister a sultry look, but said nothing.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "So...can I come down now?"

Elsa let out a laugh that was half cackle. "Oh, you think I'm done with you already?"

Anna's breath turned to small shudders. "I, but...Elsa. What do you-"

Elsa placed a fingertip against her lips. "Hush, sister mine. I'm not finished with you yet."

The finger on her lips trailed down to her chest. Elsa took her nipple between two fingers, making her gasp. Elsa's mouth soon found her way to it's twin, and her cold tongue swirled around making patterns against her flesh.

Anna's breath hitched again. She couldn't help it, but she grew aroused again. The touch from the woman worshiping her breasts ignited the heat in her all over again. She marveled at how her sister could rile her up from just a few small bits of contact. She exhaled and it came out more like a purr, rumbling thorough her entire body.

Elsa felt the shiver go through her sister and grinned. She left the redhead's chest and crawled around Anna to the other side of her, then lowered herself to the bed on her back. The princess looked confused and twisted her restraints as she tried to turn around to no avail. "Elsa, what...? __Oh__."

He question was answered as she saw her sister's head underneath her, sliding between her legs. Elsa moved forward enough so she could catch her sister's gaze, her eyes admiring her new view. A quick flick of her wrist and the chain lowered, bringing Anna ever closer, her hand's guiding the woman's thighs. Soon, Anna's sex was poised right above her sister's mouth, and the princess barely dared to move as the chain locked in place once more.

An experimental tongue slid into her slit, and Anna's breath caught. It moved out, but the tongue tried again, this time hitting her small bundle of nerves – and __staying __there, lashing at her clit. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to breathe normally, but she couldn't manage. Soon she was moaning as Elsa's tongue swirled small circles and patterns, keeping her right on the edge. She could feel the pressure building again as her sister raked her nails against her thighs, and she had to bite back a scream.

The pressure became too much as body quaked, and she let out a final loud moan, her nails digging into her palms. Pure pleasure flooded though her as her body hit her crest and she shuddered again and again.

But Elsa didn't stop.

She tried to move back from the mouth attacking her, but the chain held her in place. She managed to swing herself slightly, but the blonde woman just pressed her face closer. Elsa took her mound into her mouth fully and began sucking harder, causing Anna's legs to shake. The queen brought one of her hands up near her own chin. Feeling around quickly, she shoved her fingers into Anna's slit and began pumping at a frantic pace.

It was almost too much. Anna yelled her sister's name, not able to think. She thrashed against Elsa's face, the pleasure so great it was almost painful. She used the chain to lift herself higher, but Elsa's mouth followed her.

She felt a pressure on her thighs and glanced down to find that she had been lashed down with ice. She couldn't move, couldn't think. All she could do was __feel. __The throbbing built up to a cadence, the fingers that were fucking her were so cold and __good, __the mouth and lips and tongue pressed against her, touching her in places she had never felt before. Her body started trembling harder, the tension growing stronger.

The full impact of her orgasm hit her her like bricks. She __screamed __and began convulsing, her entire body wracked with the force of her ecstasy. Elsa mouth's refused to stop, and Anna was sure she was about to black out, she saw stars.

Finally, her older sister pulled back and watched her quake. The younger woman was hardly able to breathe, her mouth open and her head thrown back in pure euphoria.

It was the most beautiful thing Elsa had ever seen.

Soon the princess fell slack against her chains, her head falling forward to her chest and her eyes still closed. All she wanted to do was focus on breathing, but her body was still wracked by the occasional shudder.

Elsa moved up to her knees and put her arms around her sister. She waved a hand and with a force of will and a puff of frost, the chains and ice dissipated. As her sister fell, she caught her against her chest and pulled the redhead in close. Anna nuzzled against the older woman's neck and let out a long, satisfied sigh.

"__Fuck__, Elsa."

The blonde reached up to run her hand through her sister's hair. "Are you going to be alright, love?"

"__Mmmm__, yes. That was..." another sigh, "...unbelievable."

Elsa laughed, the bright sound ringing though the room. "What caused you to come in here wound so tight like that?"

"Well... I just -"

A sudden loud pounding noise reached them and the two of them looked up at the door startled.

"**Queen Elsa!** Your majesty!" The voice sounded terrified. The door handle rattled against the lock violently.

"-we heard screaming! Can you hear me? __**Are you all right**__?!" A body slammed against the door and both girls' eyes went wide. They both sprang into movement. Anna pulled down the bed covers and sheets and jumped in, covering herself as fast a possible.

"Hold on! Just a moment, please!" Elsa prided herself on sounding calm and collected, and the voice behind the door continued to ask after her incessantly.

"Your majesty, please! Should we call for help? What's going on?"

"One __moment, __please!"

Elsa stood by the door and worked her magic, starting at her feet and moving upwards. She donned herself in her usual ice dress, taking only moments to conjure it. She ran her hand through her unruly locks just once, forcing them to fall into place with perfect precision.

Anna looked up from bed and rolled her eyes, secretly jealous someone could become presentable __that __quickly.

Elsa was almost pushed backwards as she unlocked the door. A very worried Kai tried to barge in, but the queen stood her ground and looked up at the man.

"Yes?"

"My queen, there was yelling, it sounded like someone was hurt! I came as soon as I could. Are you all right?"

"Of course. I slipped and fell, but I'm fine."

His eyebrows furrowed. "It seemed more intense than that, majesty. Are you sure-"

"__Quite __sure. I'm alright, and thank you for your diligence. But really, everything is perfectly okay."

He tried to peer over her head into the rest of the room to make sure there were no bodies on the floor or evidence of a massacre, but Elsa sidestepped in front of his vision and smiled, __pointedly__.

"That will be __**all**__, Kai."

He nodded and backed off. She closed the door hastily, once more turning the lock. Her head shook in amusement as she let go of her power, much more comfortable without the ice-fabric clinging to her. She walked back to the bed, fully nude, and climbed in next to Anna, curling her body up to her sister's back. She let out a soft sigh, feeling serene.

"You're not asleep already, are you?"

"Getting there."

Elsa expression grew tender, closing her eyes and tucking her face into the crook of Anna's neck. "Goodnight, beautiful."

The princess smiled sleepily.

"Love you, Elsa."


End file.
